bleachakujinfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucio César
Lucio César (昭皇帝(セザールルシオ), Cēsar Lucio) is a male Arrancar who was formerly a Privaron Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army of Arrancar. He is the protagonist of Bleach: Akujin Saga. Appearance Lucio is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a teenage boy-like appearance, fairly short, messy orange hair, pale white skin, brown eyes, and a black "Number One" tattoo on his cheek. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thin eyebrows. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seems to have a rather high collar which covers his mask remnants. Several characters (including Ichigo himself) have commented on how similar Lucio looks to Ichigo Kurosaki. Both have orange hair and brown eyes. Despite the similarities in thier appearance, their personalities are vastly different. Lucio is also shorter than Ichigo. His mask remnants are located underneath his high raised collar, as to what they look like, it is still unknown. His Hollow hole is located on his stomach. Personality Lucio is a very quiet, rather layed back Arrancar. He is rarely serious, except for when he is locked in combat with a foe that, in his mind, could possibly kill him. Despite his rather aloof behavior, he is very insightful and observant. While most other Hollows and Arrancar view Shinigami as their mortal enemies, Lucio finds them intriguing and enjoys fighting them to certain extents. This is completely out of the ordinary in Arrancar, though he himself doesn't see anything wrong with it. During his days as the primera Espada, before Aizen appeared, he was seen as the most lazy of all the Espada, as he rarely left his room in Las Noches. After becoming one of Aizen's Privaron Espada, he remained much the same. In fact, the reason that Aizen made him a Privaron Espada was because Lucio was too lazy to demonstrate his abilities before Aizen, and thus, Aizen couldn't make a proper decision. It has been hinted at that Lucio did not like Aizen much, which might explain why he never did anything for him. He has stated that he despises Hollows, despite him having once been one. He says that the reason for this is that Hollows are "evil monsters" that have no brains and merely act on instinct. He claims that Arrancar aren't so evil, depending on who they were. Arrancar, like Humans and Shinigami, can make a choice for who they are as well as choose thier own path in life. For that reason he seems to see Arrancar and Shinigami as equals. He is also a lot softer than most other Arrancar as well, as he seems to care about his subordinates. Despite his laziness, Lucio follows a strict honor code that incorporates the "eye-for-an-eye" policy. His laziness in battle is often viewed as taunts to his opponents. His attacks are sneaky and are always at full power. He does seem rather prideful in his abilities, however, as he will never use his Resurrección unless the foe he is facing earns his respect. Plot Shinigami arc Lucio first appears lounging lazily in the sands under the dome of Las Noches. He comments to himself that "today is the day", referring to the day he had planned to hunt down Ichigo Kurosaki and fight him. Soon after, he opens a Garganta and leaves for the Human world. When he gets out of the portal in Karakura Town, he is met by Ichigo, Kisuke Urahara, Captain Seireitō Kawahiru, and Lieutenant Izuru Kira. He tells Ichigo that he has come to fight him, however, Seireitō steps in and tries to fight Lucio himself, asking him about Los Cinco Arrancar. Lucio tells him that he doesn't know who they are and tells Seireitō to stay out of the way. Ichigo, seeing no other way around it, prepares to fight the Arrancar. Seireitō proceeds to use Bakudō #73 Tozanshō to keep damage off of actual town of Karakura. Ichigo attacks twice and is blocked both times. Lucio retaliates with a powerful kick, harming Ichigo greatly. Ichigo then uses his Getsuga Tenshō but Lucio dodges with his sonído. Lucio followed up with a bigger kick, causing a sizable explosion. Deciding to get serious and barely escaping unscathed, Ichigo releases his Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu. With his Bankai, Ichigo manages to land a small cut across Lucio's chest and then unleashes his Getsuga Tenshō again. Lucio reacts with his Cero which collides with Ichigo's blast wave, which cracks Seireitō's kidō. Frustrated, Ichigo prepares to don his Hollow mask, surprising Lucio. He is interrupted by Kisuke Urahara, who has released his zanpakutō and attacked with his crimson blast. He tells Ichigo that hollowifing is dangerous to the entire Karakura Town and prepares to finish things himself. Lucio complains, saying that they have no reason to gang up on him. Kisuke questions his logic and Lucio explains himself. Seireitō then says that Lucio still has to be taken to Soul Society, as he is an Arrancar. Izuru quickly explains that if Lucio is cooperative, he won't be killed. Lucio agrees, begrudgingly and Ichigo and Kisuke leave as Izuru summons the Senkaimon. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lucio relies on hand-to-hand combat most, if that is what it could be called. He keeps his hands in his pockets for the most part and mainly uses his feet to fight. He will often employ a series of complex kicks to take down his opponents and even block attacks from his opponents.Bleach 001: Contact, page 3 When he does use his hands, it is mainly for defense, however, when used for attack he uses it like a blade; his hierro makes his skin tough enough to cut softer flesh upon his attack. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Following his policy, just like with his Resurrección, he only uses his zanpakutō against foes he deems worthy. When he does use it, he is very proficient in wielding it; he wields his sword elegantly in combat. His sword strikes also tend to be very quick; sometimes so fast, his opponent never sees it coming. His great strength aids his swordsmanship, as one swipe from his blade can often be fatal to his opponents. While fighting with his zanpakutō, he uses only his right hand to control the blade, keeping the other tucked in his pocket as he does when he his fighting with his bare hands. Cero: Lucio fires Cero from his palms and fingers, with incredible power and destruction. His Cero can be charged exceedingly fast and takes on the usual red color of Cero. The blast of his Cero is strong enough to equal and cancel out Ichigo's Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō. The shockwave from the Cero's blast can send opponents sprawling, throw objects near to the blast a great distance, and crack a level seventy-three Bakudō spell (albeit it was being combined with Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai mode)Bleach 001: Contact, page 4. He also uses a variety of Cero: : Gran Rey Cero: Being a former Espada and Privaron Espada, Lucio is capable of doing the Espada-exclusive Cero, Gran Rey Cero. To preform it, Lucio will draw blood from his Cero firing appendages and then mix the blood with his Cero. His Gran Rey Cero has a much greater attack, speed, and force than his regular Cero. It is also larger than his normal Cero and takes the form of a sphere. Lucio's Gran Rey Cero is colored lime green. : Cero Gemelo (二重凹み閃き(にじゅうくぼみひらめき), sero tsuin; Spanish for "Twin Zero", Japanese for "Double Hollow Flash"): Using the pointer fingers on both of his hands, Lucio charges his original Cero on each and fire them both simultaneously or one at a time, resulting in an attack that can surprise and greatly injure and even kill some opponents. Cero Gemelo is a Cero of Lucio's own invention. Bala: This technique hardens Lucio's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from his fists. Lucio can fire dozens of Bala in quick succession, and far faster than a normal Cero. Lucio's bala is the generic red color. Sonído Master: Due to his lazy nature, he almost never uses sonído in his regular form. When he does, he is shown to be fast enough to appear behind his foe before they are able to comprehend his movements. He primarily uses sonído in his Resurrección state due to the boost of speed it gives him. Enhanced Hierro: Lucio's hierro is known to be incredibly tough. It takes a great amount of force to cut him with a conventional zanpakutō''Bleach 001: Contact'', page 4 and he can easily block Cero from other Arrancar. When coupled with his Hand-to-Hand combat, his skin is tough enough to cut through regular skin or Arrancar who have weaker hierro, essentially transforming his own hand into a sword. In his released form, his hierro increases dramatically, being able to block a slash from Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu. Pesquisa Practitioner: Pesquisa is the Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy and pressure. While all Arrancar are capable of using it, Lucio has shown a particular liking to this skill. He isn't the most skilled with it, however, he does not have to take any sort of stance to use it, unlike most other Arrancar and Espada alike. He also does a fairly good job at sizing up opponents using his Pesquisa. Particularly fast opponents have been shown to slip through his Pesquisa, however. Enhanced Strength: Lucio is shown to be deceptively strong for his build. This is evidenced by his fighting style. His kicks are capable of sending a weak or undefended opponent flying and his punches can shatter bone when he puts enough effort behind them. His sword attacks are also quite devastating due to his rather immense strength. Garganta: Garganta is the technique Arrancar use to transport themselves to and from Hueco Mundo. Lucio has the ability to use this technique. He usually does this by motioning with his hands, causing the rift to open in front of him like most Arrancar do, however, he has been shown to open them by making a slicing motion with his sword. He has stated that out of all of Aizen's former Arrancar, he is the most proficient with this technique, being able to use it in multiple fashions. Vast Spiritual Power: As his origins would suggest, he has massive amounts of spiritual power. As the former primera before Aizen came along, his spiritual power is greater than all of Aizen's Privaron Espada. Because he never allowed Aizen to see his full potential, it is hard to rank him on terms of Aizen's previous Espada but considering what he is capable of and the fact that he was the former primera, it can be assumed that he has spiritual power around or on par with the Primera Espada under Aizen's reign, Coyote Starrk. His spiritual power can be compared in ways to his Shinigami counterpart, Ichigo Kurosaki, in the terms that it is constantly growing. A difference between Lucio and Ichigo's power is that Ichigo's is very wild and uncontrolled, whereas Lucio's is very controlled and constantly compressed. Due to being an Arrancar, he is constantly drawing spiritual energy into his body and due to the nature of his already present energy, the amount he consumes is so immense that he rarely feels fatigued and can keep fighting even when he is battle worn. He is also very talented at exerting Spiritual Pressure, making it so dense that all but his strongest foes can bear it. His spiritual energy is black with a light blue outline. Zanpakutō Eclipsar (太陰食(たいいんしょく), Taīnshoku; Spanish for "Eclipse", Japanese for "Lunar Eclipse") is Lucio's zanpakutō. It takes the appearance of a nodachi with a black hilt and a guard shaped like a "z". He carries it on his side in it's sheathe like a normal sword. * Resurrección: Eclipsar's release phrase is "Block out the moon" (梗塞アウト其の月影, kōsoku āto sono getsuei). Eclipsar releases a black energy with a purple outline which then envelops Lucio completely and his Arrancar vest is blown open. It also generates violent winds until Lucio is completely finished releasing. In his released state his hair becomes shoulder length hair. His hair even darkens, taking on a blood red color as do his eyes. His mask fragments reform on the right side of his face and he gains horns on top of his head, giving his mask the appearance of a half bull skull. His sword also has completely vanished, as happens in most Arrancar releases. Another noticing feature is that his "number one" tattoo has moved down to jacket. In this form he uses a powered up version of his normal fighting style. He will use very quick, sometimes unseeable, kicks to fight and will only use his hands if necessary. : Resurrección Special Ability: In his Resurrección, he has a boost of his natural abilities. :* Cero Misil (飛び道具凹み閃き(とびどうぐくぼみひらめき), sero tobidōgu; Spanish for "Missile Zero", Japanese for "Projectile Hollow Flash") is the enhanced Cero gained in his Resurrección. It is completely unique to Lucio. It is a massive black Cero with a purple outline, just like the color of his Spiritual Energy. It charges quickly on his fingertips and travels faster than a regular Cero or even a regular Bala. When it connects, it utterly demolishes it's surroundings and can be fatal to some enemies. Lucio can also fire it in rapid succession, making it one of his most deadly attacks. :* Cero Oscuras (黒虚閃, (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): It is a black Cero with a blue outline to it, which has been said to be similar to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. This Cero presumably can only be used while he is in his release state. Lucio's Cero Oscuras is powerful enough to blast Ichigo's mask away and obliterate several dozen Hollows at once. Even though it is called "an Espada's fully powered black cero", Lucio, having been a former Espada, can use it. :* Enhanced Bala: In this state, Lucio's bala becomes much more compact and far faster. He is also able to keep it within his fists to explosively argument his punches. :* Enhanced Speed: In his Resurrección, Lucio's speed explosively increases, allowing him to keep up with almost any opponent, including a Bankai enhanced Ichigo. :* Slightly Increased Hierro: Lucio's hierro increases slightly, though it is just enough to negate the effects of Ichigo's Bankai Getsuga Tenshō. :* Enhanced Spiritual Power: His already vast spiritual energy is now much greater and can be felt from miles and miles away. Trivia * Despite their similar appearances, Ichigo and Lucio are complete opposites in the following ways; ** Ichigo started out with no spiritual powers whatsoever, Lucio began in a prestigious state among the arrancar. ** Ichigo had to work very hard to gain control of his Spiritual powers, Lucio already has immense control. ** Ichigo transformed from Human to Shinigami, and from Shinigami to Vizard, while Lucio changed from Human to Hollow, and from Hollow to Arrancar. References